The Silver Lining Of The Cloud (Re-Mastered)
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: Same Plot as before: Magnus is depressed and Alec doesn't except the fact that he's gay. This is just like the original story but had been fixed so that it's easier to read so enjoy :) Oh and I will say this now: I do not own the characters, They belong to the wonderful and amazing Cassandra Clare
1. Introducing Magnus

**Chapter One: Introducing Magnus**

**POV: Magnus**

**Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, my raven black hair lay limply down my face; colourless and unwashed. I was so tempted to just skip school but then I would have Emi; my social worker on my case again and I so didn't need that. Emi and I have a deal, as long as I go to school and get good grades then she doesn't bother me and that way I can live pretty much however I like. I finished putting on my make-up and attempted to spike up my hair to make myself look presentable. Once I was happy with my appearance I grabbed my sparkly purple shoulder bag and left for school.**

**(At School)**

**I was standing by the school gate waiting for my best friends Camille Belcourt and Roger Fell when I was pushed onto the ground roughly.**

**"Sorry" a blond haired boy called to me before running to catch up to a girl with red hair; tied on pigtails. I glared at him for a second then scanned around for Roger and Camille, spotting Camille talking to a boy with brown curly hair and nerdy looking glasses; I walked over to greet her.**

**" …. So you can help me?" She was asking the boy, looking up she saw me approach. "Magnus, this is Simon" she said gesturing to Simon. **

**"Hey Magnus" Simon said shyly, I just waved to him. Turning to Camille he said, "Yeah I can help you just come to the library tomorrow after school okay?"**

**"Sure, thanks" Camille replied and grabbed my arm; pulling me away. By this time Roger had caught up to us, and he and Camille were talking excitedly about a girl from the cheer leading squad but I only caught odd bit of the convocation.**

**"She was pretty much begging for me to date her but who wouldn't" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and Camille, catching the movement sighed. "At least try being positive Mags, you making me feel depressed" she said; irritation clear in her voice.**

"**Hey don't be too hard on him, he can't help it" Roger said revering to my depression. I glared at him and walked off. The Bell rang and I checked my timetable, I had Art; "great I suck at Art". I thought moodily to myself, wow Camille's right; I do sound depressing. It took me a minute to realize I had passed my class "Great" I muttered to myself, today was so not going well.**


	2. Introducing Alec

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Alec**

**I woke up to my annoying younger sister Izzy banging on my door yelling "Get up idiot or you'll be late for school", I grabbed my pillow to try block out her yelling. It worked for about five seconds before I felt her jump on top of me. Surprised; I pushed her hard off the bed and she landed with a thud! Then she burst out laughing, I simply glared at her and dragged myself to the bathroom; picking a black top, old holey jeans and a loose black hoodie on the way. I had a quick shower and rushed downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen Max; my little brother, Jace; my adopted younger brother and Izzy was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Izzy and Jace were bickering back and forwards while Max was too engrossed in his book to hear them. I brewed some coffee and poured myself a bowl of cornflakes and milk into a bowl.**

"**What do you think Alec? Am I right or is she right?" Jace asked me "umm not sure" I answered shoving a spoon full of cornflakes into my mouth so that I wouldn't have to answer properly. "Ha!" Izzy said grabbing her bag. "Come on we need to go" she said stamping her foot impatiently. "Why do you care if you're late?" I asked; cleaning my bowl. "Because there's a cute guy that I want to talk to" she replied; a dreamy look on her face. "And I have to meet Clary" Jace said. "Let's go then" I muttered, grabbing my bag.**

**(At School)**

**Jace and Izzy speed out of the car as soon as we pulled into the school parking lot leaving me alone. I walked slowly into school hearing the usual insults of "Fag" and "Homo" as I passed. Half of the people at this school were Homophobic and really I don't blame them, I hate being gay myself. Looking across the crowds I spotted Jace and Clary walking together, they seemed to be having an argument. Clary suddenly walked away from Jace in an angry rush, Jace ran to catch up; pushing someone to the ground in the process. I was about to go help him when he got up and walked in the rush of people. Sighing, I walked to class. **


	3. Will you be my Partner?

**Chapter three: Will you be my partner?**

**Disclaimer: They belong to CC**

**POV: Magnus**

**I tried to creep into class without anyone noticing me, and failed miserably. "I hope you have an amazing for being late Mr. Bane" The art teacher Mrs. Galloway stated and the whole class turned to look at me.**

"**Ummm no I don't "I muttered, I heard her sigh.**

"**Detention, now be seated" Mrs. Galloway said turning back to the board. She had just started to explain about something to do with World war two or something like that when the door was opened and a boy with the bluest eyes I had ever seen walked in the room. "Why are you late?" the teacher asked.**

"**Umm I had to break up a fight between Jace and some other guy" The boy answered nervously, she sighed again.**

"**You can join Mr. Bane in detention but now take a seat" she said. The boy looked around the room; seeing that the only spare seat was next to me, he came and sat down. I took the chance to look him over, he had a loose fitting jumper and loose fitting ripped jeans but he looked quite hot.**

"**Okay I want you to partner up to chose a one of the soldiers that fought for us and you need to do four different pictures of them in four different designs. Now partner up and start" The teacher told us, I turned to the boy beside me.**

"**Partners?" I asked him.**

"**Sure I guess" he said shyly, could this boy get any cuter?**

"**So my names Magnus Bane and you are?" I asked him**

"**Alec Lightwood" he said quietly "so who are we doing our project on?" he asked quickly. "Come to the library at lunch and we can research some people okay?" I asked him; just as the bell rang.**

"**Sure, I'm sorry I need to go" Alec said grabbing his stuff and dashing out the door. I packed up my stuff and cheeked my timetable, I had Fashion and design; at least I had something to look forward to in my day. **


	4. Tomatoes would be jealous

**Chapter four: Tomatoes would be jealous **

**Disclaimer: All belong to CC **

**POV: Alec**

**I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that, it didn't help that Magnus was kind of attractive; okay really attractive. I can't help but to want to know him better; no I need to stop thinking like that, crushes only bring pain and hurt. Besides he can't seriously like me, he's confident and in his own way; beautiful. But me, I'm just shy and shabby; there's no point of getting myself excited over something that's never gonna happen.**

"**Mr. Lightwood, how would you go about solving this?" my math's teacher; Mr. Blackthrone asked me, pointing to the board. I blushed as twenty-nine pairs of eyes looked at me.**

"**Umm not sure sir" I mumbled, wishing the ground would shallow me up. He sighed.**

"**At least try pay attention Alec, Heaven forbid you may learn something" the teacher huffed. The class snickered, making my face go redder then a tomato.**

**When the bell rang I was the first out the door, lining up to get some morning tea I spotted Jace, Clary, Simon and Izzy already at the table and eating. Grabbing what look like the most eatable looking food from the canteen which was hard to do considering that ninety-nine percent of the food looked like someone had eaten it and spat it back out again, I made my way over to Jace and the others.**

"**Yuck, what is this suppose to be?" Izzy complained; hold up a slice of soggy pizza like it had tried to eat her.**

"**Pizza, I think" Clary answered while picking the tomato slices out her vegetable wrap.**

"**They really need to make more… eatable food; just looking at it makes me want to puke" Jace said pushing the tray away from him.**

"**You're such a drama queen Jace" I said, trying to figure out what it was that I had picked up.**

"**Where was your mind in math's today?" Clary asked me. I blushed and Izzy let out a shriek that caused a couple people to look over to our table.**

"**You were thinking about a guy weren't you?" she asked excitedly.**

"**No I wasn't!" I said stuttering; my face going as red as a tomato again.**

"**Wow, tomato's would be jealous" Jace said, smirking. I simply moaned and looked away.**

"**I don't know what's so exciting about me having a crush" I said before I could stop it. Izzy shrieked again.**

"**Aww my brother's growing up" she said wiping away a fake tear.**

"**Is it the guy that keeps checking you out?" Jace asked, still smirking at my obvious discomfit.**

"**Who?" I asked looking around; I spotted a guy with long black hair looking at me. I realized it was Magnus; I blushed as his gaze looked on to me and I heard Izzy shrieking behind me. Looking back at Izzy I saw that she was talking excitedly to Jace.**

"**I think we just found a boyfriend for Alec!" she said, I glared at her and started eating; leaving her and Jace gushing about how me and Magnus would make a cute couple. I was not gonna get out of this easily, I thought with a sigh. **


End file.
